Entymology and Japanese Horror Films
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Episode Tag for "About a Girl" Travis and Robbie talk. warning SLASH TravisRobbie


Ttile: Entymology and Japanese Horror Films Fandom: Radion Free Roscoe Pairing: Travis/ Robbie, also a very little bit of Ray/Lily Rating: PG Warnings: This is *SLASH*, I think it might be the first RFR slash story on the net. If you don't know what slash means, slash is two people of the same gender in a romantic relationship. So if m/m bothers you, please don't read. Note: Takes place after "About a Girl", so you should see that, you don't have to but it's recommended. The title and some of the dialouge play off the dialouge in the ep. so that's another reason to see it.  
  
Entymology and Japanese Horror Films by Katarin MoonStar  
Travis sat in his chair at RFR and stared at the paper in his hands. "3 things to start a conversation with, huh?". He supposed it wouldn't hurt anything. He and Audrey could go and do something, he'd talk, she'd talk, she'd realize what a loser he was, dump him and word would get around, thereby ensuring nothing like this would happen again and no one would talk. He really didn't need anyone to speculate about him, he didn't like it in England, he'd like it even less here. Sighing, he shut down all the equipment and turned off the lights, putting RFR to rest until tomorrow.  
Robbie continued to look at the computer screen in subdued shock. Subdued, because he kind of expected it. Travis had said it was going to happen, and sure enough, the infamous "we have to talk". When he really though about it, this really was what he'd expected all along. He would have been fooling himself if he'd said any differently. Yeah, he might have pretended that this "relationship" was going somewhere but that's all it was, pretend. It was nice to act like he was wanted, for however short a time it was that some one had wanted him. Logging off the computer, he packed up his things and headed out.  
The next afternoon at RFR, Lily and Ray seemed to have made up and were tossing out the usual bits of banter and they didn't seem to notice how silent Robbie and Travis were. After the broadcast Ray and Lily decided it was time for pizza and Robbie and Travis begged off, claiming to have homework. While packing up, Robbie suddenly lets out, "I got the e-mail. The "talking" e-mail. She just wants to be friends." "Oh man, she didn't," Travis replies, wincing sympathetically, "I'll bet that cut". "Not as much as you'd expect. I think deep down I knew you were right. I mean the odds were so far against us I doubt they could be calculated. I was waiting for this, I just didn't want to admit it to anyone". "I'm still sorry, man," Travis answered, giving a small smile.  
So what about Audrey?" Robbie asks, abruptly changing the subject, "are you gonna give it a shot?" "No," Travis quietly replies, "I don't think so". "Why not? I mean rejection doesn't hurt that much, take from the recently dumped, rejection won't kill you." "Well, the truth is, the whole rejection thing is only half of it." Really?" Robbie asks, suddenly looking confused, "what's the rest of it?" "Well," Travis hedged, "You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" "Yeah, come on man, you know you can trust me," Robbie looks up and catches Travis' eye, "what's the big secret?" "Umm, I'msortofgayandnooneknowssopleasedon'ttell?" Travis quickly rambled and only the rise in his voice as he reached the end and the way he looked up at him suddenly, alerted Robbie that there was a question at the end. Slowly running what Travis had told him through his head, Robbie abruptly looks up at Travis with wide eyes. "gay?" he whispers, "you're kidding right?" The look in Travis' eyes tells him he isn't and Robbie looks down at the table in front of him. "Wow!" he says and avoids Travis' eyes, "that's, umm, interesting. I umm kind of have to go, the homework remember?" He abruptly rises from his chair and leaves, without once looking back at Travis. Travis watched him leave, mentally preparing himself for losing a friend.  
Robbie didn't usually have trouble sleeping. Of course he usually wasn't thinking about the bombshell that one his best friends had just dropped on him. "So Travis is gay, so what? I don't have a problem with gay people, I like gay people. Not *LIKE* like gay people but, umm, well, wait. Do I like gay people *that* way? Maybe I'm just trying to understand Travis and I'm like sublimating and stuff. It's not a big deal and I shouldn't have freaked out on Travis. I'll definitely apologize to him tomorrow." That was the last thought on Robbie's mind as he dosed off. Only to be awakened a few hours later by the strange twist his dreams had taken. "Why are all my dreams centered on Travis. Why am I thinking about how amazing his smile is and how great that shirt looked on him yesterday. The blue really brought out his eyes and it made his body look so fit. Wait a second. What am I thinking? I don't have a thing for Travis, right?" Robbie continued to puzzle out his orientation long into the night.  
After a solid week of Robbie avoiding Travis everywhere but at RFR, and even then only discussing official RFR business, Lily and Ray finally seemed to notice. "Did I miss something guys?" Lily asked between air time one afternoon, "you two have been treating each other like the plague for almost a week and it's driving Ray and I nuts. If you had a fight fix it and forget it, all right. It isn't something worth destroying RFR is it?" "NO!!," Robbie and Travis answered at the same time. "Then just kiss and make up already," Ray answered looking over at the countdown till the song was over, "in the meantime, we do have a show to do so, let's get on with it". Travis went back to his booth, and Robbie looked away, making sure no one could see how he was blushing at the idea of kissing Travis.  
The segment had gone well and Robbie and Travis were left to pack up the station for the day. Smiling suddenly, Robbie looked up at Travis, "Travis?" he asked and Travis jerked his head up to look at him, "we have to talk". "Oh great," Travis thought to himself, " like I said, nothing good ever comes after that". "Go ahead," was all he said aloud. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for being so creeped out this week and being kind of a jerk to you. It was just a real big shock and I wanted to know exactly how I felt about it before I talked to you. So that whatever I said it would be honest and not just some mindless platitude. I have way to much respect for you to do that. Okay?" Robbie asked, eyebrows arching slightly. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that, and it makes sense too. I'm not completely forgiving you, I mean you could have at least said that you wanted to really think it over, but it's to late for that now huh? So, apology accepted," Travis replied reaching his hand out. Robbie did the same and the both shook hands, grinning.  
"So, now that you've thought it over, 'in depth' what do you think about it?" Travis asked Robbie, after they'd broken apart. "You really want to know?" Robbie replied, arching his eyebrow again. "Yeah, seriously, what do you think about me being gay?" Robbie looked at him, not having to look up or down as they were both standing and caught his eye. He leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to Travis'. After breaking away he looked back into Travis' eyes and shyly said, "I just wanted you to know that entomology and obscure Japanese horror films are a favorite subject of mine and that, just between you and me, I might be gay. I've been dreaming about kissing one of my best male friends for a week now. I can hardly sleep." Travis smiled back and said, "Sounds perfectly fine to me. This friend is me right? You're not hiding some secret love for Ray, right?" Robbie shuddered dramatically and rolled his eyes, "of course you. For a smart guy you can be awfully dense sometimes". Robbie and Travis both look at each other and smile, and after joining hands, exit the RFR station together.  
In the shadows, Lily turns to Ray and says, "Oh, you sooo owe me 20 bucks. I told you they were together". Ray rolled his eyes and dutifully hands over the money. "I don't see how you know these things Lily, it's almost scary". "Hello? I'm the only girl in a testosterone filled environment, being observant is my main survival tool". Ray laughed and lays his hand on Lily's arm, "So, can I interest you in some pizza?" Grinning, Lily led the way. 


End file.
